Finally Home
by CTYME1000
Summary: This is a story about a girl growing up in Hogwarts based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter
1. In the Beginning

The name's Claire Benningfeild and I happen to be a witch.

The name's Claire Benningfeild and I happen to be a witch. I am currently studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a fifth year Gryffindor and my best friends in the whole wide world are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Without these people, my life just wouldn't be complete. My favorite subject surprisingly is potions, however that does not change the fact the Professor Severus Snape still hates my guts. My arch-enemy is Pansy.

I love life at Hogwarts always getting into trouble with the gang, but life hasn't always been this great. I'm a muggle born like Hermione, but my parents weren't as pleased the day I got my letter and even before that. My father, David Benningfeild and my mother, Cathy, made my life miserable for 10 years. From the day of my birth, I wished I had never been born. Everyday they found a reason that I was a mistake. One day it would be because I didn't set the table right, the next would be because I didn't get a good grade in class. Anyway, I hate them and the feeling is mutual. I was born and raised in Oxford and I attended Smeltings School for Girls of all places.

I guess you want to know what I look like. I'm about 5 foot 3, light brown skin, honey coloured eyes, black elbow length hair, and a very curvy figure that's gotten me into some tight spots when my father was more drunk than usual. I'd rather not discuss those moments at the moment, thanks.

_Five Years Earlier_

It was July 20th, and I woke up in my so called room around five, so I could start cleaning the Benningfeild Estates early enough to give the farmhands a little time to sleep in. I wouldn't call them friends, but we all have a sort of understanding since we all work for my parents, only they get paid. Also I would have extra time to make breakfast for my mother and father. It's not like I wanted to wake up at the crack of dawn, but I was forced to by my oh so loving parents. On top of this, I still had to go to school. Fortunately, it was July, so I still had about a month of cleaning the stables, and houses, but I don't have to worry about class work.

Anyway, I woke up to get the mail and I see a letter addressed to _exactly_ where I was. I opened it right and read:

_Dear Ms. Benningfeild,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1, and will end June31st. We are awaiting a reply to inform us of your acceptance of your slot at Hogwarts that should be sent no later than July 31._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Assistant Headmistress_

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

_(Never tickle a sleeping dragon)_

Then there was a list of pretty random things I didn't know really existed like dragon gloves and a cauldron, and when I looked up, I saw on owl. I didn't know what to do, so I called the only person I knew that didn't hate me- Hermione Granger. I knew her from this school assembly I had to attend for having the highest grade my class. My parents of course weren't there, so I had to sit next to the only person in the school who had a higher average than me which was Hermione. We started talking and pretty soon we became pretty close. Ever since then I have told her about all of my problems and she has helped me in everyway possible. So I called her when my parents were at one of their dinner parties, and told her about the letter.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hermes? Is this you"? _

"_Yes."_

"_You will NEVER believe what happened to me!"_

"_What? Are you okay? Do I need to come over? Oh! I don't believe I haven't told you yet! You will never believe me when I tell you what I got in the mail today."_

_Just then I put two and two together._

"_OH! Did you get the letter in the mail, too?_

"_YES!"_

"_YES?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Oh my God!! WE'RE GONNA GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER gaspWERE GONNA BE WITCHES!! AARRGGHH!!_

"_AAARRRGGHH!"_

"_But wait."_

_"What? "_

"_My parents."_

"_oooh…maybe they'll let you go."_

"_I don't know, but I'll talk to you later. My parents are here. "_

"_Okay bye, Claire."_

Well I talked to my parents, and they were thrilled to be rid of me, so I replied to Hogwarts and my parents even dropped me off at Hermione's house to spend the rest of the summer. We went to Diagon Alley, I got all of my things, including a monkey and a wand (thirteen inches, maple, unicorn tail string, extra whippy).

The rest of the summer was lovely. Hermes and I just hung out and talked about Hogwarts the whole time. We even got a little studying done.

September 1st came and we went to the train station. It took us a while to figure out how to get to Platform 9 ¾. Finally, we saw another magical family actually walk through the barrier to platforms 9 and 10, so we followed.

Needless to say, Hogwarts became my home. All of my friends including Harry, Ron and especially Hermes have made my life one hundred percent better, and now I'm entering my fifth year…


	2. Mystery Guy

Wake up!

Claire, sweetheart, you need to wake up.

Five more minutes, mommy, please.

WAKE UP, CLAIRE!!

Oh I'm up, I'm up! Merlin, you are loud, Hermione.

I'm sorry, but I've already gone down to the common room, woken the boys and gotten ready and you still weren't up. I didn't want you to be late on your first day. It'll make a bad impression on our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you know.

But I'm sure_ you_ already know that I don't care what the new teacher thinks of me, but I guess I'll wake up cause you love me enough to wake me.

Ok so I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed and put on some lip gloss. Then I headed down to the common room, grabbed my bag, and Hermione and I went to the Great Hall for breakfast and our schedules. I got there and saw my other two best friends; Mace O'Connor and London Andrews.

Hey! Hermes finally got you up, I see.

Shyea, and no thanks to you, Andrews.

Whoa what's with the last name thing?

I could've been late, you know.

Yes we know, but then you would've learnt your lesson, yea?

Whatever.

And we love you, too, Claire!

Sure you do, Mace.

Ugh I'm hungry. I didn't eat that much at the feast yesterday.

Well go on then, there're some eggs, bacon, and a biscuit, just like you always get.

Now maybe I'll believe you love me, thanks.

No prob.

Professor McGonagall came by with our schedules. It says at:

7:30-8:45 Potions

8:50-10 Divination

10:05-11:30 History of Magic

11:30-12:25 Break

12:30-1:45 DADA

1:50-2:30 Transfiguration

2:35-4 Charms

Sweet! We've got Potions first thing in the morning!

How is that sweet? Mace choked, Snape hates Gryffindor. You're the only one he hasn't given detention for like ever since he started working here.

You know he can't help but like me. I mean it's me. Look at me, I don't blame him.

Ahh so I se you haven't lost your cockiness, yet. How are you?

HARRY! RON! I've missed you all so much! How are you?!

Fine, but right now we need to be getting to Potions. It's already seven twenty five.

MERLIN! Hermione shrieked, I can't be late for my first class this year, I have to go! Bye!

Hermione, wait for us!!

And that's how day started, all of us, London, Mace, Harry, Ron, Hermes and I-running towards Potions like the Furies were after us.

At least we got there on time. As usual, Professor Snape, told us what we were going to attempt to do in his class this year and how it was exceptionally important that we pay attention this year, seeing as how next year we were going to be doing our OWL s.

"Today, we will be making a simple laughing potion. If you make it correctly, your potion should turn neon colored orange if not you will not be receiving any credit for today."

"WHAT!?" was the immediate response to Snape's introduction.

"Silence." And with that the class got to work.

An hour later, the potions-if done correctly- were done. It seemed that mine and Hermione's were the only potions brewed correctly. If we were in any other class that would've earned us points, but of course Snape found some reason not to.

"Since you two were the only ones to _correctly _brew the laughing potion, I am assigning two roles of parchment to be written on the correct brewing of the Laughing Potion due next Monday. Class Dismissed."

"That wasn't so bad" said Harry, "I thought he was gonna make us do something much harder, like a Self exploding Potion or something."

"Yeah, it actually was enjoyable. Did you know that Malfoy broke up with that blockhead, Pansy?" giggled London.

"Really?" gasped Mace.

They were always talking about who goes out with who and that sort of thing. I didn't really care about that sort of thing, considering I've never really had a boyfriend at Hogwarts, sure people have asked me, but they are always so random. It's scary, really.

Divination dragged by impossibly slowly, and History of magic did the same, plus we were given loads of homework. We couldn't believe it was our first day. The Professors kept telling us about how vitally important it was that we succeed in school if we are to have any kind of future at all. By Transfiguration, we had memorized the 'your future awaits you' speech.

Transfiguration was harder than Potions today, which means that it was going to be incredibly challenging this year. I mean on the first day, we were transfiguring garden snakes into broomsticks. Even I couldn't transfigure my snake into a broomstick without the handle trying to bite me.

"You're homework is to practice. I will be testing you, so be warned."

Charms is always an easy class. Today was no different. We heard the speech and then we were told that today we would be learning how to make dishes clean themselves.

_Epulae detergeo! _My first try didn't work out, my dishes moved though, so that's a start I suppose. The last ten minutes of class, and everybody was able to clean all of their dishes.

"Well done class! It seems that all of you have tried exceptionally hard today, so no homework!"

"Yes!" That was the best news anybody had heard all day.

Dinner was good, I got to catch up on some much needed socializing, and I even got that essay for Snape done. Now all I had to do was practice that transfiguration incantation, but I'll do that tomorrow.

It was ten thirty and I was just about to fall asleep, when I saw my monkey, Scitz. He had a message from a mystery person. It read:

_Claire, meet me at the Portrait of the Dancing Trolls at twelve thirty on Wednesday. I've been keeping this in for too long. I need to tell you how I feel. Please try to come._

_Ever growing love,_


	3. Detention

Who could it be

Who could it be? I wandered as I went to my dorm.

"OOOh!! What is THAT?!" gasp

"Mace, nooooo!"

"Claire's got a mysterious lover!"

"NO!"

YEAH!"

"guys stop."

"Why?! You should be happy you have NEVER had anything like this happen to you EVER!

"gee, thanks."

"I'm just saying you could really use a man, with the Yule Ball coming and all…"

So yeah the Yule Ball was coming. I didn't really see why I need a guy to take me when I can just go by myself and dance with whoever I want. If I do find a date, then I'll be contracted to him or maybe not if he trusts me, which he shouldn't, by the way. But I guess going by myself for the second consecutive year is sort of embarrassing. I don't know, and honestly, I don't care, or maybe I do? At this point, only Merlin knows for sure. But it was Monday, and I still had a whole day to decide, but I was about to be late for class, so I ran up the stairs, and made it just on time as always for Transfiguration. And I remembered as I got to her class that I didn't practice the bloody spell either…

After Classes

"Somebody kill me"

"Why would we do that, Claire"

During Transfig, I had made such a fool of myself. It turned out I was the only person who didn't study, even Neville was able to at least turn the snake into a wooden stick.

"Miss Benningfeild, you haven't practiced and DON'T give me excuses, detention Wednesday, you know exactly where to go."

"Yes Professor"

"Now I'm in trouble." I groaned.

"Yeah you got detention" Hermione scolded.

"No I mean mystery guy was supposed to meet me Wednesday.

As if on cue, Scitz came by with another message from Mystery guy himself…

_Claire,_

_I understand if you can't meet me on Wednesday, maybe we can meet at Hogsmade on Saturday. Just don't get into detention…_

_P.S. Your monkey looks hungry_

I looked down and sure enough, Scitz did look pretty hungry.

"Scitz, you look hungry."

He looked at me with an indignant look that said, "Woman you did not feed me last night!"on every feature on his face.

"Well good things classes are over, I can show you where to get some food."

Yeah, my monkey and I have this sort of understanding. We go wayyy back.

Anyways, Hermes, Mace, London, Ron and I went down to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. I taught him how to tickle the pear, and told the house elves I'm a friend of Harry Potter's and the Weasley twins, and that my monkey was very hungry. At first, they did not want him in the kitchen, but I assured him that he was very clean and well behaved, so they told me that he could come by when he was hungry, and they'd always have some fresh fruit waiting for him. With that my conscience was settled about starving my monkey, but then I remembered that I hadn't checked on my owl, Jade. She was a beautiful Midnight black owl, with jade eyes, hence her name, but lately, she hasn't been feeling well. I feel so guilty. I'm like some kind of supressed animal killer of something.

But I went to the owelry and there she was safe and obviously healed. There was a note on her leg:

_Your owl's wing was slightly out of place. It was so small, nobody could've noticed, but someone who's seen it before. She was limping, so I took a look a simple mending spell fixed her leg, but are you sure you are an adapt caretaker of animals?_

_Much love,_

This secret lover of mine sure is full of himself. I don't know if I actually like him anyways. He sounds like a Malfoy. I hope he's not. Which led me back to thinking, WHO is this mystery guy??

How does he know exactly what I'm doing?

So I made a list of all possible suspects, who have ever been known to like me:

Ron.

Yup that was it.

I didn't know who liked me and since Ron is going out with Parvati, I had no idea who it was. Maybe it is Ron. I mean I swear by Merlin's beard, he's just going out with her to prove a point, but that's not like Ron, which leads me to thinking that maybe he likes somebody and is trying to make them jealous. I think it's Herms to tell the truth I haven't confessed that to anybody, that could turn out whole quatrain upside down, anyways, I had no sure fire way to know if that was really true.

Life at this point is so confusing, that I have no idea what I have no idea about, if you understand what I'm trying to say.

Well the days passed, and on Wednesday I got detention with the last person I would ever want to be with…

Dun, dun, DUN!!

Stupid Pansy, stupid Malfoy. Why'd they have to be in the same detention?

"Well?"

"Well what, Parkinson?"

"What'd you do?"

"None of your business."

"Don't worry, Parkinson, were leaving anyway"

"Awww, Drakie, why do you still call me Parkinson?"

"Why do you still hold me hostage?"

"You're so funny, Drakie Wakie!"giggled Pansy as I snorted.

"Shut it, Benningfeild."

"Hey, since Parkinson gets to call you that, can I? Please, Drakie Wakie??"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy"McGonagall warned.

"Honestly, Benningfeild shut up, or I will shut. You. Up."

"oooh I'm shaking."

"you heard Drakie, now shut up, Mudblood."

Fabulous.


	4. Guesses

This is going to be a very long detention, I thought as I took a rag off of McGonagall's desk and made my way to the mountain of dirty cages that held the animals students use during her classes

This is going to be a very long detention, I thought as I took a rag off of McGonagall's desk and made my way to the mountain of dirty cages that held the animals students use during her classes.

"This is so disgusting" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well now you know what it feels like to be around you, Benningfeild." Pansy scoffed.

I'm going to kill her. I thought as I flicked off a particularly odorous lump of who knows what from the bottom of the cage I was working on.

"Parkinson, will you please shut up? There is nothing more I would love than to do my detention in silence, and you are not helping"

"Sorry Drakie." Wow was that Malfoy's subtle attempt at standing up for me? That was…nice? Maybe he was finally warming up to some Gryffindors! Diplomacy between houses; something never heard of before, I'm sure.

As I kept working I let my mind wander. The Quidditch Cup this year was really up for grabs…I forgot to tell the house elves Scitz was allergic to grapes…Pansy had a really big zit…It wasn't fair that Malfoy only had to write lines; his penmanship was already really nice…It reminded me of something.

Oh Merlin. Malfoy had the same writing as Mystery Guy. No way. This is just…not possible. At all. Maybe I should test him or something. But how? How can I see if somebody is my secret admirer without outright asking them? What would he know that everybody else wouldn't?

"Malfoy, have you seen Scitz?" I asked suddenly.

"No. Maybe he's decided to go find his own food…" he mumbled distracted by his lines. Oh my.


	5. SHUT UP PASNY!

I cleaned my crappy cages at top speed so I could go tell my best friends about my discovery

I cleaned my crappy cages at top speed so I could go tell my best friends about my discovery.

"Where's the fire, Mudblood?"

"Shut Up, Pansy." How many times did we have to tell her? Whoever decided to give her a mouth must have been on something…

About two hours later I was finally finished with my job, so I went to McGonagall for a pass back to my dorm.

"Why Ms. Benningfeild, it seems to me that you have something better to do than to be in detention. I sure do hope it doesn't involve the destruction of Gryffindor's chance to win the house cup."

"No professor." I grinned, thinking of how her face would look if she knew what I was going to go do.

"Good," She said, though she looked slightly disturbed when I grinned. "Maybe now you will know to study when I ask, Miss Benningfeild."

"Yes professor," I said solemnly this time. "Good night."

"Good night dear." I turned to leave her classroom before dear Pansy thought of anything to say; I might have to serve another day of detention if I retorted. Draco was still writing his lines and he looked really into it, so I decided to test my theory once more.

"'Night, Draco."

"Goodnight Claire." He mumbled again. Oh, you should've seen Pansy's face. So now I have two reasons to believe he is in fact Mystery Guy, but what if there's something I'm missing? This really, apart from the circumstantial evidence, doesn't make any sense. Isn't it physics for Gryffindors and Slytherines to be not attracted to each other? Sort of like magnets, or at least I thought. I could hear Pansy's voice drifting out of the room as I made my way towards the staircases.

"Draco, why did you just call Benningfeild by her first name? You don't call me Pansy!" she whined. I'm not sure he answered her.

"Miss Parkinson, if you do not cease to quit your talking, you will receive another night of detention!" That was the last thing I heard before the staircase pointed me toward the Gryffindor dorm.

I was at the portrait of the fat lady when someone called me. I turned around to see Draco running towards me.

"What?" I sneered, just to see how he reacted. It was sad; his face turned down into a hurt frown for a second and then her sneered back.

"I was just going to tell you that you shouldn't have irked Pansy like you did at detention. Just so you know, whenever she is upset, I always seem to be the person who has to listen to her pathetic whining, so don't upset her." He finished.

"Okay. So what's going on? And don't act dumb, because I know that you know what I'm taking about."

"Fine. I really like you, but I shouldn't because you're a Gryffindor and more importantly, a mudbl- well you know. My parents would never approve. But you have no idea how much I like you, and the strangest part is I don't know where this came from. I just saw you at the banquet and…" This is really quite strange, but I decided that I shouldn't extend his torture of expressing his feelings.

"Malfoy, don't hurt yourself. I can see that you really mean what you say, but this is really weird, so I'm gonna go to my room and sleep now because I don't know about you, but I have classes tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll meet you in the kitchen at eleven forty-five to talk about…this."

His face actually lit up. "Okay. Fine. Bye!" And he was off. If I didn't know better, there was actually a skip in his step, too. This is really weird.


End file.
